The Ultimate Update
Keep in mind this page is constantly changing as Berezaa is posting new content on his new twitter account. Follow Bereza's new Twitter account @havenrblx on Twitter for sneak peaks of the new Miner's Haven update Berezaa is still accepting submissions of Fusion Reborn items. This tweet by Berezaa reveals the release date for the update will be the 8th of March. If not, somewhere around that date. Overview The Ultimate Update was the most anticipated update Miner's Haven of all time as players knew the release of The Ultimate Sacrifice would be big and this is the update where it would be released. It was pushed back many months due to Berezaa being unsure of how to release as he knew it would take a lot of planning, you can read more about it on The Ultimate Sacrifice page. This update to Miner's Haven included a large variety of item in multiple tiers including new ones along with a fresh new look and feel to the game. Changes in this update include: Design Updates * GUIs have been overhauled, courtesy of @Repotted_, to use bright colors, better use of space, easier-to-read text and scales across different devices. * New spring-themed map modeled by Sk3let0n in Blender featuring completely remodeled trees, brighter colors, more shadows, and less details to make it load even faster on weaker devices. * A new song has been added exclusively for the Miner's Haven intro and every server has a default * A new Builder's Statue decoration type item exclusive to those who have submitted a model to the game and was accepted. * With the new design update, Berezaa removed some uC deals to make choosing one simpler, which includes: ** 27 uC for 20 R$ ** 55 uC for 40 R$ ** 120 uC for 80 R$ ** 280 uC for 120 R$ * Berezaa adjusted the unboxing of mystery boxes claiming to make them less rigged than before the update arrived. Berezaa has not say anything about actually adjusting the chances of getting a specific item but rather did the following: ** The mystery box dial is to be precise again after being broken, starting in mid-2016. Berezaa claims the dial is "precise to the pixel", to reassure users who opened boxes where the dial would land on a vintage/exotic but instead grant a different item (like shop items). *** TL;DR, the boxes are "slightly less rigged" now. ** Berezaa also began using ROBLOX Studio's Heartbeat service which makes the mystery boxes work no matter what FPS (frames per second) you have on your device. Before the update users could join a slow server and see their mystery boxes open slowly rather than on a faster server. User could have also used FastClicker to lag servers and change the outcome of the mystery box (it never worked that well for getting vintage and exotic items). * Before the update when a user selected an item then selected another, the other item would be selected instead. After the update, if a user selected multiple options they could withdraw all selected items leading to grater efficiency when working on your base. Other tweaks * Performing afterbirth (requires life 1000 or higher) will award The Ultimate Sacrifice. You can only Sacrifice ONCE. * New NPC: The Innovator (uncomfirmed). * Two exotics appear in mystery boxes. * New Collectible-tier items include: ** Assembly Unit ** Iron Refiner ** Hyper-Mine Slipstream items Slipstream is a new tier of items that can be obtained by chance after performing Rebirth along with a reborn item. Slipstream items are NOT reborn proof (they only stick around for one life), and the chance of obtaining one increases as the player nears life 1,000. Even after performing the Ultimate Sacrifice, you will still obtain slipstream items alongside the now-unlocked Reborn Fusion items. New slipstream items include: * The Great Parasite * Remote Octium Mine * Dystopian Refiner * Utopian Refiner * Incendium Mine Fusion Reborn Items Reborn Fusion items have been added which are items made of two existing reborn items, but can only be obtained after a player has performed the Ultimate Sacrifice. These include: * Azure Spore * Catalyzed Star * Dragonglass Blaster * Quantum Clockwork * Diamond Breech Loader * Aether Schrodinger * Eternal Fracture New Shop Items * Ore Gate * Sorting Conveyor * Centering Conveyor * Satellite Beam * Steam Refiner Notable Things: * Berezaa has stated on Twitter that non-exclusive vintage items will be wiped alongside reborn items and shop items when performing afterbirth. Exotics and Uc Items will probably not be wiped, and vintages such as sword master's spirit and executive pillars will be kept. * Berezaa has said that sacrificing to gain the ultimate sacrifice is worth it, this is generally true as this allows you to use single-use items 3 times, as well as when you rebirth you will be given extremely powerful (and compact) combinations of reborn items called Reborn Fusions. * Berezaa is accepting all kinds of submissions for reborn fusions, it only has to follow the rule of looking like two reborn items combined. You will apparently also be awarded an exclusive builders' decoration if it gets accepted. Item Balances TBA (unconfirmed if there are any)Category:Updates Category:Upcoming